Looking Past the Exterior
by Concetta
Summary: A female pirate runs aground and is captured by our favorite Commodore . . .
1. Run Aground

A/N: I was inspired to write this by reading a POTC fan fiction called "Shiver Me Timbers" by "FishNet." I also found this great website titled: "Encyclopaedia Piratica" at It's really cool! I haven't used any of the terms I saw yet, but it has a lot of interesting facts behind the words, and some of them we still use today like, for example: "Crib- Thieves slang for a house or dwelling, also slang for petty theft." There's also a thing about the origin of the word "s---it" which is really interesting and kind of funny. Check it out! Now! Back to the story . . . or should I say, starting the story . . . whatever! It matters not! :) ON WITH THE STORY!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Run Aground  
  
Every part of her body ached in little shooting pinches of pain. Her head swam with any sudden movement on her part or the sea lapping up against her little ship, rocking it slightly. As she weakly tried to keep her boat on course she admonished herself out loud, for she felt too miserable to care that it was not a usual thing to do and there was no one on her ship to hear her anyway.  
  
"Stupid, stupid Josephine!" she called herself by her true name, which she abhorred, when she was mad at herself, much like her mother used to when she was alive. "Why did you not stay with the crew you were a part of? You had lots of food, a bed, and sometimes-secure wages, under Captain O'Conner. Why did you have to follow the impulse to strike out on your own?" "Because," her reason answered, "it's something you've always wanted to do, strike out and eventually find your niche in the world, and besides, you knew that you had little time before the crew realized you were a woman.  
  
"You had two mishaps where one of the crew members almost discovered you when you forgot to bind your breast one morning. That snake of a man, Brutus already suspected something. You would have been ousted from the crew eventually, no matter what you would have tried t' do in order for the charade to last a little longer." Josephine sighed, "I know this, I know this. . ." Josephine soon began to drift in and out of sleep, the ship charting it's own course under her lax command.  
  
Upon opening her eyes and after blinking a few times, she was surprised to see an island so near, when she, of course last looked had not been there. How long had she been drifting? And to where did she drift?  
Josephine was thrust into full awareness when saw the white billowing of waves beating against breakers surrounding the bay of the island.  
With the best remnants of her strength Josephine turned the helm sharply to the right, trying to steer her boat away from the breakers. "Blast it all!" her shout straining through her gritted teeth as she desparately tried to save her boat.  
  
A cold lump settled in her stomach when she felt the boat give a sickening lurch as it ran up against the breakers. And there it stayed. Stuck. Josephine was run aground.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I know it's short but, I know what I want to write next so the next chapter shouldn't be too long in coming . . . I hope! I also just wanted to test the reaction, too, like a teaser trailer! Or something . . . REVIEW! REVIEW!!! Please and thank you! :) 


	2. P for Pirate

A/N: Sorry it took so long. All my teacher have been bombarding us seniors with all these projects all of a sudden now that it's coming near the end of the year for us. 'Cause we get to leave half a month early!! Yay!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"P" for Pirate  
  
Commodore James Norrington walked back and forth along the ramparts of the fort. He recently had come back from visiting the Turners. He had finally been able to let go of most of his affection for Elizabeth, but the pang of the loss still remained each time he saw her. Norrington was truly happy for Elizabeth and William Turner on the birth of their first child, a beautiful baby girl, which they named Abigail. His pains were eased a bit at the sight of Elizabeth so content and happy. He sighed again. It seemed to him as he stood there, feeling sorry for himself, that he was doomed to remain forever a bachelor.  
  
Suddenly, Gillette interrupted his pitiful musings.  
  
"Commodore, Sir, there's a ship run aground on the breakers!"  
  
"Hand me the glass, Gillette." He calmly commanded. When he received them he looked through the telescope and saw that it was indeed a ship, and a small ship at that. More so like a boat. "Gather up about a dozen men, we will take the dinghies out to give aid to the grounded ship's passengers, if there are any. It would seem unlikely that anyone was on board. For someone to sail right into the breakers . . . they must have neglected their post at the helm or fallen asleep."  
  
When the dinghies reached the wrecked boat, Norrington stepped gracefully from them to the boat's deck. He signaled for his men to stay put and wait until he returned from his search. He thought it best that only one board the ship, for its precarious position on the breakers would make it dangerous if a major change in weight occurred. And he would rather go himself then risk the lives of those under his command, for he had no wife and children to go home to as most of his men did.  
  
As he looked about, Norrington spotted something that appeared to be a big pile of old clothes sitting next to the helm. But, when he bent down to inspect it, he found that it was instead a person, and not just a person but a young woman! She had soot and dust smudging her face and unkempt black hair. Her eyes would have struck him as beautiful as she opened them, but they were clouded.  
  
The woman appeared to be a having a time of focusing her gaze. But, when she did succeed, her eyes narrowed and she glared dangerously at Norrington. Now did he deem her eyes beautiful. As blue and deep as the Caribbean Sea . . . during a storm, in regard to the fixed stare he was receiving.  
  
A man in uniform, Josephine noted, and a commodore's at that. This was not good.  
  
"Where am I?" she asked feebly, fervently praying that it was a pirate- friendly island. "You are in Port Royal, miss, and I am Commodore Norrington."  
  
Jo felt as if someone had doused her with a bucket of cold water. Port Royal. Commodore Norrington. There was no escaping this situation. She had already had a brush with officers in the past and it was not pleasant. Jo knew that this run-in would leave an even more permanent consequence.  
  
The Commodore was already looking at her with a suspicious gaze. She might as well get it over with and have him kill her now, but not without a fight.  
  
Jo gripped the handle of her cutlass and pulled it out, short of her usual skill and grace due to the dizziness that threatened to overwhelm her. She stumbled toward him with her sword upraised. The Commodore did not draw his sword but calmly watched her as she came toward him. Suddenly, but not surprisingly, she tripped and pitched forward into Norrington.  
  
He caught her by the elbow with one hand and grabbed her sword arm by her wrist with the other. Then he moved his one hand from her elbow and wrapped his arm around her waist, holding Jo tightly to him, restricting any further movement on her part.  
  
The Commodore kept a tight grip on Jo's wrist. Then squeezed it, forcing her to drop her cutlass. Norrigton's gaze went to the back of her forearm.  
  
Norrington saw seared into her skin the letter "P." By the looks of it, it was fairly new, in the mid-stages of the healing process.  
  
"New to the business are you, or were you just very good at not getting caught?" Norrington said coolly.  
  
Jo glowered at him, then swiftly spit in his face.  
  
The Commodore closed his eyes and waited to get his temper in check before opening them again. "Spitting on me will get you nowhere but a quicker trip to the gallows. Gillette, fetch me some rope, unless you have the irons with you."  
  
"I actually do, sir. I had a feeling since we saw that ship that they might be needed."  
  
Norrington forced a smile, he hated to have to do this to a woman, but she was a pirate and had to pay the consequences. "Good man."  
  
Gillette soon came with the irons and clamped the rings around Jo's wrists. When Gillette tried to get her to move off the boat, she leaned back with all of her weight, keeping him from being able to drag her off.  
  
"I'll take care of this pirate myself," Norrington offered. "You had to make this difficult," he said. Norrington swiftly picked Jo up and carried her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. This earned a great amount of snickers and guffaws from his men.  
  
Jo's face flushed crimson at the humiliation of it all.  
  
"Why you bloody . . ." And from her mouth flew every colorful oath she could recall, some of them made even the roughest of the Norrington's men blush. And every single curse was directed at the Commodore himself. When Norrington had her ankles tied up and situated between two of his men, and they had shoved off, she was still swearing at the Commodore.  
  
"Will someone stop that shrew's coarse tongue?" Norrington thought as he rubbed the inside corners of his eyes with his thumb and forefinger.  
  
Suddenly, a rough looking sailor that was sitting across from Jo struck her across the face.  
  
"Welling!" Norrington boomed, "Who brought you up to cause you to think that striking a woman is acceptable behavior?" All who were there could see that the Commodore was absolutely furious and was struggling to keep his temper in check.  
  
"But, she was swearing against you, sir."  
  
"That is of no consequence. I will not tolerate any of my men raising their hand against a woman."  
  
"But, she is a pirate, sir!"  
  
"That is neither here nor there, Welling!" He yelled in a sharp tone. "For your impetuous actions you shall be fined twenty pounds which you have until the end of this month to pay, or you shall be restricted to a cell for four days and three nights. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Fine or confinement. Make your choice, Mr. Welling."  
  
"I will take the fine, sir," Welling grumbled.  
  
"Very well, and let this be a warning to you all, if our prisoner is abused any further, the consequences will be even greater then twenty pounds and three days in a jail cell." When Norrington finished, he was met by complete silence, even Jo did not utter a sound, but looked up at him with an expression of sheer astonishment etched on her face.  
  
Norrington looked at her. Jo blushed when she realized that her mouth was still hanging open and quickly closed it. She thought she saw a flicker of amusement enter the Commodore's eyes, but it was gone so quickly that she was not sure.  
  
He sighed then turned his gaze away from Jo. "Gag her," he said.  
  
"Wha-!" The strip of cloth that went immediately over her mouth muffled Jo's indignant exclamation.  
  
"That is for swearing in the first place," Norrington explained.  
  
Jo muttered muffled curses at the Commodore's back all the way back to the shore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
So, what'cha think? REVIEW! 


	3. Nudge to Compassion

Nudge to Compassion  
  
James Norrington sat in the chair by his window, watching the rain slide down the panes. He had just returned from church, his Sunday best was lying disheveled on his bed. It had been an uncomfortably warm morning. During the entire service he had been very tempted to lean closer to the woman that had sat in front of him to catch the breeze made by her delicate fan. When he had returned home he immediately flung off his heavy jacket, shoes, neckerchief and wig.  
  
James now sat there in his muslin undershirt and breeches. He would have been quite comfortable if the thought of that female pirate would leave him be. For some reason, James felt concerned for her. Something in his mind kept telling him to go look in on her. After trying to read a book, then two he finally gave a sigh of resignation and redressed himself.  
  
Commodore Norrington passed by the rows of the pitiful cells, his hands clasped behind his back, walking in his usual calm fashion, as if he were taking a stroll in the park.  
  
James soon came to the pirate's cell. It was dim, except for a small ray of light that shone through the bars of her window. She was asleep.  
  
The first thing the Commodore noticed as he watched her sleep, slumped in the corner of her prison was that she looked very flushed, which was natural given the heat, but what alarmed him was not what he saw, but what he heard. The pirate lass's breathing sounded congested, and rattled with each intake. Every now and then her sleep would be interrupted by a loud whooping cough. After that she would groan and lay her head back against the wall again.  
  
James finally understood her weakness. She was terribly sick, and the illness must have been just coming onto her when she ran aground. An enormous wave of guilt washed over him as he watched her languish in that cell. James suddenly called for the keys. He quickly took them from the soldier who answered his call and opened the prison door.  
  
Once he was in he immediately went over to the pirate and scooped her up into his arms. Ignoring the stares he received he yelled out, "Someone fetch a doctor with all haste and send him straight to my office!" He marched down the long corridors until he came to his office door, then after a soldier opened the door for him, he stepped inside and the door was closed behind he and the ill pirate woman.  
  
A/N: Sorry it's so short but, I knew I had to get something out there, so here it is! 


	4. A Little Sparrow Told Him

A Little Sparrow Told Him   
  
Norrington laid Jo gently down on the cot. He anxiously leaned down near her ear.  
  
"Can you hear me?" His inquiry was answered with a plaintive groan.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Yes," she croaked, "water."  
  
"Yes, of course!" James spun around and looked frantically about for his spare water canteen that he kept always in the room. He suddenly stopped short. What was he thinking? Bringing a woman into his quarters and a pirate no less! What would people think? If anyone got wind of this he would be thrown into a nasty scandal!  
  
Suddenly, a cough from the cot brought his mind back to the present and he banished the troublesome thoughts from his head.  
  
James spotted the canteen hanging from the back of his chair by the window. He plucked it off and quickly returned to the pirate maiden's side.  
  
He uncorked the canteen. "I found some water."  
  
Jo tried to lift her head to the canteen he offered, but the effort proved too great and her head fell back on the pillow.  
  
Norrington's heart filled with compassion. "Oh, dear," he said with a small grin,"that will not do at all. Here," he gingerly slipped a hand behind her head and raised it until her lips connected with the canteen's mouth.  
  
After Jo had drunk her fill she tipped her head back slightly to show that she had had enough. The Commodore gently lowered her head until the back of his hand touched the pillow and then he withdrew it.  
  
"Thank-you," she said, her voice a little clearer now.  
  
"Your welcome," James returned, then after a moment he asked, "what is your name?"  
  
The pirate seemed to hesitate before answering, "'Bonnie Jo.'"  
  
"Aptly named," James said, his face all seriousness, "but I would like to hear the name you were born with."  
  
"Josephine Hall." With what strength she had left, she grimaced.  
  
"Well, Josephine, I've called for a doctor to come and look at you. He should be here momentarily."  
  
"Are all your prisoners treated this well?" A slight half-grin appeared on Jo's face.  
  
The Commodore just smiled and left the room to see what was keeping the doctor.  
  
"Her fever is quite high, it could be scarlet fever. I will have to examine her throat." Dr. Wellington coaxed Jo into opening her mouth. "If you would just hold that lamp above her head, Commodore, please."  
  
"Yes, of course."  
  
After a few moments observation the doctor straightened and tsking, said, "white spots." The old doctor sighed. "If you would leave a moment, Commodore, I need to check for one more symptom."  
  
"Why must I leave?"  
  
"Well, the rashes are generally located above the waist, I will have to strip off her shirt to make the necessary examination."  
  
"Oh." James hastily made for the door.  
  
"Wait, I need that lamp."  
  
"Oh, right." He handed the lamp to the doctor than quickly left the room.  
  
James Norrington was pacing back and forth in front of his office door when a sentry approached him.  
  
"Commodore, we caught him!"  
  
Norrington looked up at the excited soldier. "Who?" He asked calmly.  
  
"Sparrow, sir! Harrington and Wells have him right outside."  
  
"Bring him here."  
  
"Do you not want to dress in your uniform and meet him outside, sir?"  
  
"I said 'bring him here.'"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
In a few moments a very miserable looking Jack Sparrow was brought before Norrington.  
  
"We caught him the town, sir."  
  
"In the town?" James asked in an incredulous voice.  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Just as I'm sure you have one for not bein' at all in your high-to- do, I have good reasons." Jack said in his usual lazy speech.  
  
"And they are?" Norrington asked, glaring darkly at the pirate.  
  
"I came to see Will and Mrs. Will's first little 'un, if you must know, which of course you must." He then turned to the soldier holding his right arm. "I think that's a good explanation."  
  
James' features softened as he thought again of Elizabeth holding little Abby. Jack noticed the faraway look in the Commodore's eyes.  
  
"Still bearin' the torch for Elizabeth, I see."  
  
Norrington snapped to the present and narrowed a black look at Captain Sparrow. "Were you coming back from the Turner's or on your way when the soldiers picked you up?"  
  
"Comin' back."  
  
"What is the baby's name?"  
  
"You're testin' me aren't you?"  
  
"Just answer the question, Mr. Sparrow!"  
  
"Abagail Elizabeth Turner, lovely name, I think," he then turned to the soldier holding his left arm. "Don't you agree? Let's break out the cigars!"  
  
"Take this man away!"  
  
The soldiers were halfway down the hall when James called them back. "Wait! Bring him back here. I have one more question for you, Mr. Sparrow."  
  
Once Jack was brought back he did give him his question. "Out of curiosity, are you familiar with a pirate named 'Bonnie Jo'?"  
  
Jack's eyes widened for a second, but then he recovered. "I may have . . ."  
  
Norrington rolled his eyes. "Have you or have you not, Mr. Sparrow?" He demanded.  
  
"Alright!" the pirate cried irritably, "yes, I have."  
  
"What can you tell me about her?"  
  
"Why do you want to know?"  
  
"Because . . ." Norrington stopped. His eyes flicked to his men. "Would you excuse us for a moment, I wish to have a private word with Mr. Sparrow."  
  
"But, Commodore, if we let go of him he'll run off!"  
  
"No I won't," retorted Jack, "I swear by all that's dishonest that I won't run, because this is far too interesting. Go on, Commodore."  
  
James waited until the sentries left then, giving Jack a cold regard, he said, "I want to know because I have her in my office."  
  
"Caught her too, eh?" For a second Norrington thought he saw Jack's casual air falter for a moment, but he quickly recovered.  
  
"Well, yes, but that's not it . . ."  
  
"Why, Commodore, that's a little uncharacteristic of you! I mean, what will the governor think?"  
  
Shock stole over James's face. "Mr. Sparrow, please spare me your bawdy mind! The reason she is in my office instead of in a cell is that she is very ill."  
  
Jack's calm façade instantly shattered.  
  
"Good God! You must let me see her!" He tried to shove Norrington out of the way of the door.  
  
"What? Why should you want to see her?"  
  
"Wouldn't you want to see your own sister if she was deathly ill?"  
  
"YOUR SISTER?!"  
  
If Norrington were the type of man who would faint, he would have expired run then and there.  
  
Ooo! Plot thickens! Review, please!! 


	5. She's Going to Stay WHERE?

Jack burst inside to find the doctor just putting his things back in his valise. The pirate captain rushed to his sister's bedside.  
  
James regained some of his composure and questioned the doctor of Josephine's condition.  
  
"It is fortunately not as bad as I had feared and she should be well in two days time, but, only if she is taken out of this environment. One cannot expect her to recover in these dirty conditions.  
  
"Well, I know my office isn't the cleanest but—"  
  
"You must take her to the nearest, neatest house you can find."  
  
"But, that would be my home."  
  
"Then she shall stay there."  
  
Before Norrington could say anything else the doctor scuttled out of the office, closing the door behind him.  
  
Silence lay on the room.  
  
"So, she'll be stayin' at your place, eh, Commodore?"  
  
James sighed. "So it seems."  
  
"Well, then, I guess I'll bunkin' with you."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"I'm not stayin' 'ere in jail when my sister needs me."  
  
"How long has it been since you've seen her?"  
  
"Long enough . . . alright, two years."  
  
"Why the long separation?"  
  
"You try stayin' in contact with someone while on the run." 


	6. Norrington's Proposal and Jack's Dilemma

A/N: Sorry it took so long, and sorry it's so short . . . again!  
  
----------  
  
Norrington's Proposal and Jack's Dilemma  
  
Silver moonlight reflected off the sheen of the dark carriage which pulled up outside the fort. Two people stumbled out of the stone structure carrying a limp figure between them.  
The Commodore and Jack Sparrow carefully deposited Jo in the carriage then got in themselves.  
  
----------  
  
"Nice place ye go' 'ere, Commodore," Jack said with a whistle, looking around. "I mean if this is the back entrance, I can't wait to see the foyer!"  
  
"You won't be seeing the front entrance, Mr. Sparrow. I do not want my staff see the pirate I have been chasing, in my house, on my own accord."  
  
"So, what if the servants see, what's so important?"  
  
"Believe it or not, Mr. Sparrow, but I do care about my servants opinions, especially the ones concerning me."  
  
James continued to carry Jo up the backstairs and to a bedroom.  
  
"So, where are ye takin' 'er?"  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Your room?" Jack asked, a little wave of brotherly protectiveness coming over him. "Why your room?"  
  
"Because I have no guest room just yet and do not want her to have to sleep in the servants quarters. Besides, I want what is best for her."  
  
"So, where will you be sleepin'?"  
  
"Oh . . . on a sofa perhaps."  
  
"And where am I goin' t'sleep?"  
  
"You?"  
  
"Aye. You don't expect me to just sail away without seein' her when she gets better."  
  
"No. No! I cannot have you stay!"  
  
Jack's usual laid-back expression became serious. "I don't like to beg but, please, mate."  
  
Norrington looked at Jack's pleading face and then at the girl in his arms. They had the same eyes. James sighed.  
  
"All right. You can stay. But, on one condition."  
  
---------  
  
Jack looked in horror at the mirror and felt his now smooth chin and clean upper lip. Then he surveyed himself in the fru-fru, la-de-da, servants outfit the Commodore made him wear. "I can't believe I'm doin' this. I had better get oaths of gratitude from her when she wakes up . . ."  
  
The Commodore had declared that the only way he would let him stay in this house and move about freely was if he disguised himself as a his new butler. 


	7. Good Morning!

---Sorry I took FOREVER but, I had terrible writers block!  
  
Good Morning!  
  
"Tea is at one O' clock sharp," Mrs. Winthrop, the housekeeper said. "Dinner is at seven O' clock sharp. Breakfast is at nine O' clock sharp. Supper is at one O' clock sharp."  
  
"You could cut yourself on those times," Jack muttered.  
  
"I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Nothing, madam," Jack said with a weak attempt at a polite smile.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Jo's eyes opened to see ornate gold and red patterns floating above her head. She frowned and as her eyes adjusted she looked around to her left. She found she was in a large canopy bed. A very fine canopy bed with four posts made of rich dark wood. The bed curtains were closed as well.  
  
Jo turned her head to the right and reached out, pulling a curtain back. She saw that there was a man in a chair by the bed. It was the Commodore! He was asleep. His arms were crossed and his head drooped down, causing strands of uncovered brown hair to fall into his face.  
  
The sudden fear that she expected to feel did not arrive, instead warmth stirred inside Jo's heart. She slowly sat up. She did not get dizzy so she knew it was safe to slip out of bed to take a closer look. She noticed that she was in a cozy cotton nightshift as she got up out of bed. Jo stood before the chair and pushed her long wavy black hair out of her eyes and bent down to see his face.  
  
The Commodore looked like a little boy, to Jo, when he was in repose. She tentatively reached out her hand and gently brushed his hair away from his eyes. She was greatly startled when his eyes opened.  
  
James smiled sleepily up at her and Jo felt her breath catch. Suddenly his eyes closed again. Jo frowned in a bit of confusion when she thought she smelled rum. She then spotted a half empty bottle of the stuff sitting by the chair. She picked it up and examined it briefly.  
  
"Why, Commodore . . .!" she exclaimed in a whisper, although a smile was playing on her lips.  
  
Jo put the bottle down and looked around. "This must be the Commodore's house," she thought and wondered what brought on this further fit of generosity. As she looked around she saw a screen had been set up and a beautiful golden colored gown of striped silk taffeta with a checked pattern. The sleeves were lined with linen and the skirt edges were finished with pinking. There were delicate ruffles around the square collar and around the cuffs. There were also fresh white undergarments for her to wear including stays and side hoops.  
  
Jo gleefully stepped behind the screen and began to dress.  
  
James stirred again, but this time his eyes opened all the way and stayed open. He frowned at the headache that was immediately brought to his attention. He had meant to sleep on the sofa in the study but had, obviously, fallen asleep while keeping an eye on Josephine's condition, last night.  
  
James stumbled towards the basin that sat on the top of a nightstand past the screen he had a maid put up last night. He was so sleepy and out-of- sorts he did not notice the bed curtains were open and the bed devoid of its occupant.  
  
When Norrington passed by the screen he heard a loud screech and turned to find Josephine in the provided undergarments and holding the provided gown up against her chest.  
  
Norrington jumped. "Oh! I am so sorry I—" The Commodore was turning a bright red hue.  
  
"Oh, not at all Commodore, you just startled me that's all."  
  
"I . . . what?" James looked the young woman up and down; although she was still using the gown for cover, she was in a completely relaxed state.  
  
"I want to thank-you so much for the beautiful gown. It's indescribably lovely!"  
  
"Y-you're welcome . . ." James gulped, edging away from her towards the door.  
  
"Wait, don't you want to see me put it on?" Jo asked stepping towards him.  
  
"No! No, I think I shall leave you to dress in peace . . . I . . . goodbye." The Commodore raced out the door and swiftly shut it behind him.  
  
Once his footsteps faded into the distance Josephine burst into fits of loud laughter. "Oh, the poor man!" she gasped out before going into another tirade. When she finally calmed down and caught her breath she finished dressing. Then, with one last giggle she opened the door and went in search of the breakfast room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
I hope you liked it! Ciao! Review, please and thank-you! 


	8. A Little Reunion Over Breakfast

A/N: I'M SO SORRY for not updating sooner! I've been busy getting ready for my first year of college. I'm leaving on September 7th! AGH! I'm so scared! Anywho... here's the new chapter.

A Little Reunion Over Breakfast

Jo tiptoed down the stairs. On her way down she passed a maid going up. "If you be wantin' to find the Commodore, he is in the breakfast room. 'Tis that door to the right of the staircase."

"Thank you," Jo responded and gave her best curtsey (she had been practicing in her room). The maid looked at her with an amused countenance, then continued up the stairs with suppressed laughter on her lips.

"I did not think my curtsey was that bad . . ." With a frown Jo continued to the bottom of the stairs. Once she reached it, she turned right and walked into the breakfast room. She beheld the Commodore sitting at a large pie-crust table. He was eating fried ham slices in a coffee gravy. The table was laden with other simple delicacies that Josephine had not tasted since she was five years old. There were journey cakes with apple butter, breakfast puffs, and dressed eggs. The sigh that escaped from Jo's lips was what alerted Norrington of her presence. He looked up with a start.

"Miss Hall! I did not notice that you had entered the room, forgive me."

Jo blushed and murmured that it was quite all right. When she looked back up at the Commodore she saw that he was now staring at her with his mouth open slightly. Jo blushed more scarlet, she did not know how much more of this new attention she could take. In the past she had always worn loose fitting clothing and her face was always dirty, but she had gotten lustful looks from the dark shadows in tavern corners. If the look Norrington was giving her were lustful she would have been able to deal with it without batting an eye. But his expression was not lust, but something far beyond it.

Norrington noticed her further embarrassment and shook from his head his admiration of her beauty, which was now radiant through the gown, and rose from his chair. He slowly walked until he stood before her and, gently taking her hand, he escorted her to the chair beside his. He scooted her in, in her chair, before he sat down again in his own. A maid came up and piled food onto Josephine's plate before she could protest that she would do it herself.

Once everything was situated he ordered all the servants to leave the room, with the exception of his butler. Josephine had not noticed the butler's presence until he came and sat down beside her and began to put food on a plate for himself. She glanced at him and was about to put another forkful of egg in her mouth when she gave a start and dropped her fork. The sound of it clattering on the plate reached the servants outside and one of them came in to retrieve it. The butler stood up from his chair as quickly as possible. The maid replaced the fork with a new one then disappeared from the room as quickly as he had come.

Josephine whirled around to face the butler. "Jack? . . . Jack . . . Jack!" She threw herself into her brother's arms. Jack's arms went around her in a tight embrace. Then suddenly Jo pulled out of his arms, then reached out and slapped him across the face.

"Why didn't you write to me? And don't say you don't know how, because I know you do, Joseph Samuel Hall!"

"I'm sorry, Joan," Jack said, rubbing his face and wincing at the sound of his full name. "I haven't had the time---"

"--- And what happened to your face? I haven't seen you like that since you were twenty, and what are you wearing?"

"All in good time, my dear, I'll explain it all in good time."

"Sit down, Mr. Sparrow, you may tell her now."

"The whole story?"

"Whatever pleases you . . ." Norrington replied absently, his attention taken by the way the morning light, streaming in from the windows, highlighted Jo's raven locks.

So Jack sat down and the account of all his travels poured out of his mouth. Jo listened with great interest and surprise was a constant reoccurring expression on her part. Jo was so engrossed with the story, that she did not notice the Commodore rise from the table and leave the room.

James went upstairs and went into his room and onto his balcony (this was where he did his best thinking). But today, all he did was wipe his hand across his face and murmur, "Here's a pretty kettle of fish . . ."

What'cha think? Send a review!


	9. Duty Bound

A/N: Sorry I took so long, I just started college! :O Woohoo! And "Oh-no" at the same time!

Duty Bound

James was still standing on the balcony when Jo stepped into the room. She did not notice his presence and he did not notice hers. Jo ran behind the dressing screen and took off her dress. Norrington finally turned at the sound of a dagger being unsheathed and frustrated oaths being sworn. He whirled around to see Jo, who had been fumbling with the lacing of her stays, had finally given up and proceeded to cut the ties asunder.

"Miss Hall . . ." Norrington finally managed to say.

Josephine looked up with a gasp and locked eyes with the Commodore. She reddened then shifted her sight to the abused stays in her hand. "I'm sorry," she said with an obvious show of embarrassment. "I just couldn't endure their digging into my hips each time I sat down much longer."

"I-I understand," James stammered for the sake of saying something, for of course he had no understanding what so ever.

Silence lay thick in the air as both of them tried to think of something else to say to get them out of this awkward predicament. Norrington decided to say nothing and instead turned his back to Jo.

"When you are decent I would like to have a word with you," he said in a slightly commanding voice.

"Yes, Commodore," replied Jo. "When you are decent" suddenly reminded Jo of the large gap that existed between he and she. A gap that had somehow evaded her memory throughout the entire course of the morning. She was a pirate, a no good, dirty pirate. Jo was surprised by the sudden twinge of despair that stirred in her heart.

Suddenly one of the maids walked into the room with a fresh gown in her arms.

"Here you are, miss. This pale green gown will go well with your dark hair, I think."

"Thank you," Jo said quickly and looked over her shoulder at the balcony. The Commodore was nowhere to be seen.

"Is there something the matter, miss?" the maid asked, noticing her distraction.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all."

The maid shrugged and then proceeded to help her with the gown. Jo was this time put in a stomacher, which laced up the back. She inwardly groaned. This meant she could not get it off without calling for assistance.

When the maid finished she helped her with the gown and then did up her hair in a bun with ringlets falling from it. Jo thanked her again and waited until she had left the room to turn to the balcony.

"Is she gone?" came the Commodore's muffled voice from behind the balcony curtains.

"Yes," she said with a slight giggle, but then remembered the present situation and sobered. "She is gone, and I am coming."

"Do you drink rum, Commodore?" Jo asked, standing next to the Commodore on the balcony. She was still struggling with the image of an upstanding man, such as he, drinking rum.

Immedietley, Norrington knew what she was referring to. "I found your brother with the bottle we use for cooking when I was on my way to check on you. He had already half emptied it that night. I had taken it from him and forgot to get rid of it when I fell asleep in that chair."

"Oh." Jo turned her head from his direction and the sea breeze lifted her hair.

"Miss Hall---"

"Yes?"

"Nothing."

"Miss Hall?"

"Yes?" Jo's reply was testy this time.

"How are you fairing?"

"Oh, much better, Commodore, thank-you."

The Commodore cleared his throat. "I do sincerely dread telling you this, but I know I will have to eventually, so I will say it now. Once you are fully recovered, I am duty bound to return you to the prison."

Josephine took a large step back, away from Norrington.

"Miss Hall, I--"

"No . . . No, I understand," Jo replied, her voice betraying her feelings through a slight quiver, her face was like stone. The pirate-woman turned her face from Norrington and looked down at the points of her shoes.

Norrington knew that there was naught else to say, so with a slight bow he quickly departed from the room.

Jo listened to the Commodore's brisk footsteps fade away, then she gripped the balcony railing and let the sobs force her to her knees and she wept bitterly.

Jack eventually found her and tried to console her as best he could.

"If we're not hung separately, then we'll most assuredly be hung together," he offered weakly. Josephine sniffed and placed her hands over the ones Jack had on her shoulders.

James sat in his study chair and poured himself a glass of port. Port always helped him to relax, and he did his best thinking when he was relaxed. Before he knew it one glass became two, two became five, then ten, then twelve . . .


	10. Drunken Declarations

A/N: Sorry, it took so long!

Drunken Declarations

Josephine hurriedly stuffed two of her favorite garments into a large hat-box. Jack ran into the room.

"Well, almost time to go. You are going to come with me and join my crew, Jo, if you would like, that is."

"Of course I would, John," she said wiping away the left over tears.

Jack smiled warmly at her and his eyes gleamed with affection. As he looked at her he saw again the little sister who wore braids and used to come to him in tears when the boys of the village would not let her play with them.

"You wait here," Jack said, I'll sneak out to the ship and bring it as close to the shore as I can, so you won't have to swim so far."

"Thank 'ee so much, dear brother," Jo said with a lopsided grin.

Jo tiptoed down the stairs. She was planning on grabbing a few things from the kitchen before her and Jack would head off. But, when she passed by the Commodore's study door she stopped short.

The Commodore was stumbling around his red wing-backed chair and moving towards the door. Jo moved to him toward him and immediately saw that it was with liquor and not fatigue that he was drunk with. She stood there staring at him, until him tripping forced her into action. Jo rushed over to Norrington and grabbed him before he hit the floor.

"What have ye done to yerself?" she whispered. Then she said out loud, "come now, let's get your sorry self to bed."

It took a lot of effort to get the Commodore up the stairs and into his own bedroom. "You don't have to reserve it for me any more," Jo muttered,

The Commodore suddenly made an effort and opened his eyes. "Forgive me!" he suddenly blurted out.

"There is nothing to forgive, Commodore," Jo replied. She tried to sound soothing but her tightening throat hindered her progress. "Ye have to do yer duty."

Jo tried to gently push him onto his bed, but the Commodore would not have it.

"No, I cannot do it!"

"Lie down, Commodore!"

"No!" he cried like a petulant child.

"Yes!"

"No! I don't want to!"

"You have to go to bed! You can't be wanderin' around in your condition."

"I do not have a condition!"

"Yes you do! Now go to bed!"

Norrington frowned at her.

"Now!" she yelled.

The Commodore stood there frowning at her for a moment more, but then suddenly, he lunged forward and kissed Jo hard on the lips. Jo was startled to say the least and would have stumbled backward, had not a strong arm slid around her waist.

Once the shock faded away the rest of Jo's senses went on holiday.

His lips were sweet and the warmth of his kiss spread with the speed of flame on a freshly ignited fire-ship. She was shocked back into reality by the cold when he broke the contact, but soon she was engulfed again when he began to kiss her neck. Jo gasped and tried to call out to him, to bring him back and herself as well, to their senses. But, passion flooded her brain and left her voiceless.

"I do not care if I am discharged from his majesty's service, I will not put you back in irons! I would rather hang at the gallows myself, than do such a thing!" James' resolute voice came at her ear. "I will lay down my life for you, if that's what it takes . . . I love you, Josephine."

Jo gasped from the almost overwhelming joy that suddenly bubbled up inside her like the spring appearing in the desert. But, she swiftly pulled herself back to the reality of the situation. "He is drunk," she said to herself. "He is drunk, he is drunk, he . . . is . . . drunk! He knows not what he says!" Though Jo knew that even in an enibriated state, what he was declaring to do, he was completely serious about. She managed to cry outloud. "No! No! Don't say that, James, please!"

Suddenly, Norrington stumbled and fell to the floor.

"Commodore Norrington, are you all right?"

"You . . . called . . . me . . . James . . ." he said then he promptly passed out.

Okay, kids, I got some major writer's block going on here. What should I do about the Commodore's situation? As far as I figure, any actions he might take to protect her could be seen as treasonous, you know, since he was not abiding by law of hanging all pirates . . . What shall happen to this couple, I don't know!! Need feedback please! And I will give credit to the person's whose idea I use! Much obliged!

Ciao!

--Concetta


End file.
